


But why scream?

by Lady_Monochromic



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Blood, Drabble, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-06
Updated: 2015-04-06
Packaged: 2018-03-20 19:14:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3661785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Monochromic/pseuds/Lady_Monochromic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble: Henry loves blood more than anything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	But why scream?

**Author's Note:**

> Cross post DECEMBER 2014

"Why did you scream like that? You nearly burst my eardrums." Henry laughed at the dancer clutching his arm.

"Of course I would scream," Olivia’s voice shook. "Any normal person would. Y-you burned and…" Her voice trailed as morbid curiosity wanted to look at the mutilated body behind the dark mage. She barely swallowed her fright making a gurgle in her throat sending Henry into laughter once more. Despite the drilling of his hollow laughs in her ears, they were familiar and far friendlier than the moans of discarded limbs and pooling blood.

"It’s just blood like the ones in our bodies except he is lying in his own now," Henry smiled bearing his white teeth.

"He might be but you…" Olivia shuffled forward and reached for his hip with her shaking hand.

Henry flinched, when she made contact, and laughed, “Oh that tickles.”

"Henry!" Olivia’s firm voice made him look into her eyes. They still held the same worry and fear when she had screamed but there was something else he had noticed before. A specific melancholy for which he could not understand. It was not until she looked down at her hand.

Henry loved blood. Gore and magic filled him with joy but the liquid red covering Olivia’s palm made him queasy. Tentatively, he reached for her hand holding it in his as if they were on the dates Olivia was so fond of.

"Henry it’s not mine," Olivia said reaching to touch his side, but his reflexes were muted. Instead he was holding the relief on how much lighter he felt after hearing those four words.

"We need to get you to one of the healers." She spoke with urgency, enough for him to look down at her face. She was staring at him

Letting go of Olivia’s bloodied hand, Henry could feel the blood had already begun to dry. He shifted his cloak to see the reason for Olivia’s deep frown. His side was stained in a dark red seeping round to his torso. As if seeing his injury made him remember the spear that had skimmed his side, he felt the sting. “Let me revel in it first. You cheated and touched my wound before I could even notice this beauty.”

Olivia stared at her hand with the blood that was not hers, creasing her face deeper as she stared at both her hands covered in the mage’s blood. The only relief she had was that Henry smiled; it was not the thin line he had when he had seen the blood on her hand.


End file.
